This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various firearm users, whether they are law enforcement officers, military personnel, Olympic shooters, sportswomen and sportsmen, hunters, professional competitors, or weekend enthusiasts, all share one common goal, namely: hitting a target accurately and consistently. Accuracy and consistency in shooting often depends largely on the skill of the firearm user.
The skill of the firearm user can be improved through practice, instruction regarding technique and shooting fundamentals, as well as employment of various training scenarios and target presentations. Such training can include the use of static targets and moving targets, including various pop-up targets and targets moved on tracks or lines.
Presentation of different training scenarios and the use of live ammunition allow a firearm user to test their skill in realistic and competitive ways. For example, the firearm user can test their accuracy and consistency under a dynamic scenario during which one or more targets are presented that require one or more shots per target. This scenario may also require engagement of only certain targets, while further necessitating various manipulations of the firearm, such as deployment of the firearm (e.g., unholstering/holstering a sidearm), reloading or magazine changes, or switching between firearm types. Metrics can be collected during such training scenarios regarding shot placement and engagement time, for example, which allow the firearm user to be scored and evaluated, whether for competition or to demonstrate attainment of a desired proficiency.
There is a continuing need for a target shooting system that provides a more realistic training experience for law enforcement, military, and sport shooters. Desirably, the target shooting system allows the sequence of the targets, number of hits per target to provide an action, timing, and scoring to be controlled and reported through a remote or mobile device.